


(isn't it obvious when) my sheets are tangled up on the bedroom floor

by tfastormpilot



Series: modern quiobikin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Homelessness, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, actually i think that's kinda funny you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfastormpilot/pseuds/tfastormpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi’s going to have to buy a bigger bed eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(isn't it obvious when) my sheets are tangled up on the bedroom floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tragickenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragickenobi/gifts).



> my girlfriend made me post this (mostly) so blame them. 
> 
> also, first time i wrote this like a month ago, obi was not trans in it, then my gf wrote theirs which had trans baby so i just edited mine a bit to match it :) 
> 
> also i'm not trans so all of this could be totally wrong - let me know if something's off and i can fix it 
> 
> ALSO sorry, qui gon is 29, obi's 24 and anakin's 21 :)

Qui Gon had never noticed him. Never noticed that tall, lanky kid at the back of the class, constantly falling asleep and looking like all he really needed was a good nap and perhaps an introduction to a bar of soap.   
The first time Anakin speaks during class is to make a sarcastic comment about Qui Gon’s unruly hair, and unfortunately for him, the professor hears him, turning around from writing on the board and raising his eyebrows at the boy in the very back row, calling him out calmly, “Would you like to repeat that for the entire class, young man?”   
Anakin, ever the cocky sort, even in his state of being half asleep, nods and stands, addressing Qui Gon with only a mere glance of boredom. “My name’s Anakin, but yeah, I’d like to say that your hair is unprofessional, looks like you’ve been mauled by a mountain lion.”   
The comment gets a couple of laughs and almost one from Professor Jinn himself, smiling at Anakin and nodding in acknowledgement, and while he’s never been one for sharing his personal life with his classes, he almost has the desire to respond with “My mountain lion of a boyfriend prefers it like this,” but refrains, instead keeping his mouth shut and simply smiling at Anakin, turning back to the board to finish his lesson.   
Anakin sits back down, obviously not happy with Qui Gon’s reaction, but it hardly matters as minutes later he’s asleep again, snoring loud enough for the row in front of him to come up after class and complain to the professor.   
As much as Qui Gon despises kids who think his classes are excuses to catch up on some sleep, Anakin looks oddly calm and he can’t help but smile at the sight before shaking his shoulder. “Up and at ‘em, Anakin. Class is over.”   
Anakin’s groggy as he awakes and while it’s obvious that he’s not happy about being awakened, he mumbles a quiet “Sorry,” to Qui Gon as he clears up his bag and doesn’t make eye contact as he pushes past him, a stark contrast to the insubordination that had been displayed before. 

Qui Gon complains to Obi Wan later that night, using the kitchen counter as a trash heap and piling his papers and bag onto it with a groan, immediately taking the six long strides to the couch where he crashes and kicks his feet up against the arm. Obi, who’d been standing in the kitchen making dinner, raises his eyebrows at Qui Gon’s actions.   
“I take it you had a wonderful day at work?” He calls teasingly, momentarily putting his cooking on hold to wipe his hands off on a towel and begin to rid the counter of Qui Gon’s things.   
Qui Gon simply groans in response, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh, sitting up to actually give a valid answer, “A boy in my Astronomy course was an insubordinate piece of shit and he pissed me off for the majority of the day.” Once he’s done, he flops back face down onto the couch.   
Obi finishes transferring the offending papers to the table and sits down on the couch opposite Qui Gon, pursing his lips. “And you don’t have to deal with annoying college students everyday?”  
A grunt from Qui Gon.   
“I’m just saying that it seems like something that happens often, so I’m not sure why it’s getting to you so badly this time. Is it a repeat offender?”   
Head shake.   
“You do realize you’re capable of words, yes?” Obi’s starting to get annoyed as he’d been expecting Qui Gon to come home and have them eat dinner together, and maybe make out a little bit.   
Qui Gon nods slowly and sits up once more, standing up to grip Obi’s hand and bring him up as well, kissing his cheek swiftly. “I’m sorry, baby, you know I get stressed over work. I didn’t mean to bring it into the home.”   
Obi shrugs and honestly having Qui Gon’s touch definitely makes things a bit better. “It’s okay, Qui, don’t worry about it.”   
Qui Gon’s face slowly slides into a smirk and he wraps his arms around Obi’s waist, kissing him quickly and murmuring, “I have a way I could make it up to you,” he whispers as he already has begun to kiss down the man’s neck. “Shall we move to the bedroom?”   
Needless to say, they forget about dinner. 

Anakin begins to be more vocal in Qui Gon’s class. Astronomy, as it turns out, is something he’s quite passionate about. Every couple of moments, Anakin’s leaning over to one of his classmates to ask a question, raising his hand to ask Qui Gon a question (or make another inappropriate comment about his hair), or not even paying attention to the lesson as he’s got his nose buried in the textbook (which Qui Gon’s insisted to Obi that is less interesting than his teaching methods and Anakin’s insane).   
Qui Gon goes home almost every night talking about this kid, and honestly, Obi Wan’s getting a little jealous. Qui Gon’s never used more descriptive words than “cute kid”, “curly hair”, and “fucking troublemaker”, so Obi doesn’t really have a lot to go off of in terms of how attractive Anakin is and whether or not he, as Qui Gon’s long term boyfriend, should be worried about Qui Gon’s obsession with this younger man.   
“He’s beginning to look a little homeless,” Qui Gon comments as he’s helping Obi get on his coat. “Just the other day, he-”  
Obi Wan cuts him off with a loud “I know, he said something rude about your hair and you thought, ‘Wow, that’s rich coming from him as he constantly looks homeless and in need of a shower’, you’ve told me this all before, Qui Gon.” He pauses, straightening his jacket around his shoulders before angrily pushing out the door, calling out, “Let’s just go.”   
Qui Gon frowns and after shrugging on a jacket of his own, follows Obi out the door, shutting it behind him, having only to take several steps to catch up with his short-legged boyfriend. “Hey, what was all that about?”   
Obi shakes his head, embarrassed that he’s getting so worked up over this. “It’s nothing, sorry,” he insists, beginning to walk a little faster. “I want to get this walk over with.”   
Qui Gon’s almost hurt, but he knows this is Obi’s defense mechanism when he feels embarrassed or guilty; running (sometimes literally) away from his problems. “Obi Wan,” he calls out softly, gripping him by the wrist not unkindly and stopping him in his tracks, turning him around so he can hold him by the waist. “What’s up with you?”   
Obi considers lying once more and either repeating his fib of nothing or making up something hopefully believable, but it’s Qui Gon and the hands on his waist aren’t helping him remain aloof. He sighs and gives in. “You talk about this Anakin kid all the time, and I hate to admit it, but I’m a little,” he trails off to gauge Qui Gon’s reaction. “Jealous.”   
Qui Gon wants to laugh but figures that wouldn’t go over well, so instead just allows himself to smile and squeezes Obi’s hips. “You have no reason to be. Sure, he’s cute but I’m in love with you and a homeless boy in my Astronomy class isn’t going to change that.” He kisses Obi’s cheek softly and adds as an afterthought, “Unless both of you decide the polyamorous life is for you, it’ll never happen.”  
Obi Wan smiles, completely put at ease and now wondering what it would be like to share Qui Gon. “Hey, if he’s cute, I’m not complaining,” mostly teasing but it could become reality in a heartbeat.   
Qui Gon rolls his eyes and finally kisses Obi on the mouth, bringing a hand up to hold the curve of his jaw. “I’ll show you a picture sometime, alright? Let’s finish this walk, it’s cold.”   
Obi really wants to just stay in the cold and keep kissing, but PDA’s always a concern and he is starting to shiver. “Right, right. Can we talk about something other than Anakin Skywalker this time?”   
Pulling away from Obi’s addicting mouth, Qui Gon wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and tucks him close into his side, kissing the side of his head and mumbling, “We can talk about whatever you want, baby.”   
Stepping in line with each other, the pair takes their daily walk, late at night. As per Obi’s wishes, Qui Gon steers clear of even mentioning school, allowing Obi to talk about his job and paying absolute attention, loving how passionate he gets about things.   
After only completing about half of their usual route, Obi complains about his casserole burning (to which Qui Gon calls him the most stressed out housewife he knows and Obi slaps him in the arm), and they decide to take a shortcut back home, cutting through a park on the way.   
“Hey, babe?”   
Obi stops talking and looks at Qui Gon with an eyebrow raised.   
“Remember when I said I’d show you a picture of Anakin?”   
Obi sighs at the mention of him again but nods. “Yeah, why?”   
Qui Gon motions to their right, pointing out a curled up form on a park bench. As Obi looks a little harder, he can make out long, shaggy hair on the top of a gangly teenager, looking back at Qui Gon with an obviously questioning look.  
Qui Gon doesn’t answer, instead opting to just take the few steps over to the bench, shaking his shoulder softly. “Hey, kid. Anakin.”   
Anakin wakes with a start, sitting up and letting the blanket that had rested over his chest drop to the ground. He rubs his eyes quickly and squints in looking up at Qui Gon. “Professor Jinn?”   
Qui Gon smiles and reaches a hand back without looking to motion Obi to his side, shifting his legs so he can lean against the bench. “What’re you doing out here? Is sleeping in my class not enough for you?”  
Anakin shamefully grabs the tattered blanket and pulls it into his lap, looking away from Qui Gon to look at Obi who finally had come to stand by Qui Gon, their hands entwined. “Sorry, must’ve just sat down for a little and fallen asleep.”   
It’s not hard to tell he’s lying.   
Qui Gon frowns and gives Obi a quick look, glancing back at Anakin a moment later and asking, “You have somewhere to stay?”   
Anakin bites his bottom lip and he considers lying to Qui Gon, heading to see if his friends will let him stay on their couch again, instead opting to just mumble, “Who’s this?”, eyes shifting to watch Obi Wan.   
Qui Gon looks over and proudly squeezes Obi’s hand. “This is my boyfriend, Obi Wan. I’ve probably mentioned him in class before.”   
Anakin nods slowly and he can’t help but appreciate how handsome the man is, just as gorgeous as Qui Gon (not that Anakin would ever admit it). “Right. Obi Wan. Did you need something, Professor Jinn?”   
Qui Gon looks at Obi with an attempt to communicate telepathically but it’s apparent Obi is not understanding so he just tries his luck anyway, waiting for the wrath later. “Do you need a place to sleep, Anakin?”   
Anakin looks around and it’s probably obvious that he hasn’t gotten a proper rest on something other than the old couch in his friend’s apartment or a park bench in a couple weeks, looking up at Qui Gon with soft eyes. “No, I don’t,” he finally mumbles honestly. “Was just gonna stay here tonight.” He gestures around and that’s absolutely the saddest thing Qui Gon’s seen in a long while, especially coming from Anakin.   
Qui Gon looks at Obi once more and the shorter man just nods slightly as his approval, giving his boyfriend a reason to smile as he looks back at the homeless-looking boy on the park bench. “Would you like to stay at our place? It’s not very big but you can take my bed, sleep on an actual mattress.”   
Anakin’s eyes widen and it’s like Qui Gon’s offered him a mansion with a hot tub and sixteen bathrooms. He gathers the blanket tighter in his hands. “You really mean that?”   
Qui Gon nods immediately, always in favor of taking in any kicked around creature, a gentle giant in his own way. “Of course, Mr. Skywalker, come on.” He leans over and scoops the blanket right out of Anakin’s lap, straightening up and reaching a hand out to help him off the bench (which he takes reluctantly, but Qui Gon doesn’t seem to notice his hesitation).   
The odd group of three, Qui Gon gripping Obi Wan’s hand and holding Anakin’s ratty blanket, the younger boy walking a bit further away from the couple, take their time walking back to the apartment, the two older men set on finishing off their walk in full.   
Anakin’s quiet the whole way as well as Obi who can’t take his eyes off the newcomer, which of course, Qui Gon’s completely oblivious to. Finally reaching their apartment, Qui Gon and Obi Wan take Anakin inside, sitting him down at the table and getting him some, judging by the state of his health, much needed food before Obi pulls Qui Gon into the hall under the pretense of getting him a pillow.   
“You didn’t tell me he’s hot,” Obi mutters quietly, the moment they’re alone.   
Qui Gon raises an eyebrow in surprise. “I didn’t?”   
Obi Wan furrows his gaze into a not-quite-playful glare. “I was under the assumption that ‘cute kid’ meant ‘he’s like an adorable ten year old whose cheeks are begging to be pinched’, not this boy who looks twenty-seven and is at least three inches taller than I am.”   
Qui Gon almost laughs as he’s probably half a foot taller than Obi, but never has he heard more than a joking complaint about it. “Are you attracted to him or something? Because, as your long term boyfriend, I have to object.”   
Obi shakes his head (even if somewhere in his heart, he thinks this kid (man?) is fucking cute). “No, Qui, I’m nervous you are. And I bet he thinks you’re attractive! I mean, have you seen yourself?” Obi Wan’s pink in the face at this point in jealousy. “Sorry. Uncalled for,” he adds a moment later, biting his bottom lip and looking away.   
Qui Gon carefully places his hand on Obi’s cheek and forces their gazes to meet. “Hey, I love you. I’m not going to leave you for some college student, I promise. We’ve gone over this.”   
Obi nods and blushes worse, embarrassed that he let his small tinge of jealousy overwhelm him. “I know, I know, I’m sorry, Qui.”   
Qui Gon shakes his head fondly and kisses Obi’s forehead. “You’re alright, baby, I promise I love only you.” He pauses just to bask in the moment but it’s only seconds later that he realizes they’d left the college boy still stranded, alone in the kitchen, gripping Obi Wan by the shoulders and grinning. “I am going to make sure our guest has a nice stay though, yes? No getting jealous over that.”   
Obi heaves a dramatic sigh and mutters, “No promises,” but he’s making a commitment in his head to at least not tell Qui if he gets jealous (which he almost undoubtedly will, but then again, Qui Gon tends to get fairly jealous, which gets them some possessive fucking in there so at least it’s good for something).   
Obi Wan reaches up to pat Qui’s cheek softly and nod. “I’ll go talk with him, see what’s going on. Need to get to know him anyway. You go grab him a blanket for your bed and you can sleep in mine, yeah?”   
His boyfriend nods and honestly, it’s better than having Anakin sleep on the couch (in addition to hopefully getting Obi Wan to get along with his student). “Have fun, babe, don’t let him make fun of my hair again.” He kisses him on the forehead once and smiles.   
As Obi’s stepping away, he turns a bit to tug on a strand of Qui Gon’s hair. “You know I love your hair,” he mumbles with a grin, finally beginning to walk down the hallway away from Qui Gon back to the kitchen.   
The moment Obi Wan’s back into the same room as Anakin, the younger man straightens up. “Where’s Professor Jinn?” he questions softly, still not very comfortable with being there, especially with his professor’s boyfriend who is really cute but like Qui Gon, is unfortunately taken. Anakin sometimes wishes he didn’t have a thing for men with beards.   
“He’s finding you a blanket,” Obi supplies quickly, sitting down across from Anakin at the table. “So why exactly were you sleeping on a bench at the park?” he asks, not wanting to overstep but Obi’s desire to more about this kid completely blots out his duty to be tactful.   
Anakin shrugs. “Friends kicked me off their couch. I just needed somewhere to stay for a few nights while I’m between residences.” He can barely look at Obi, and the older man can tell the kid’s not willingly sharing this information with him.   
Obi Wan nods slowly, understanding that hardship and not wanting to necessarily share that with people, especially strangers. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. Hell, Qui could even give you a ride to school,” he jokes, face lighting up with that dumb smile he gets whenever he makes a joke (something Anakin would have to become very used to).   
Anakin cracks a smile and allows himself to laugh softly. “Anything is better than walking to class.”   
Obi Wan heaves an exhale of relief that Anakin seems a little more comfortable with him now, but still the want to have Qui Gon back in the room so this isn’t so awkward is very apparent. He opens his mouth to divulge some more information on where Anakin’ll be staying, but he figures it’s better not to tell the kid that he’ll be sleeping in his professor’s bed. “So, uh, Anakin, how old are you?” He cringes at the attempt at small talk.   
Anakin cringes as well, but smiles a moment later, already beginning to like this man quite a bit. “I’ll be twenty-two next month.”   
Obi automatically does the simple math in his head and honestly it surprises him that this kid’s only about four years younger than himself, as he had assumed by the way Qui’d described him, he was eighteen or nineteen - still a teenager. “Way to make me feel old,” Obi jokes, leaning back a little in his chair to look down the hallway and gauge where Qui Gon is, but to no avail.   
“Sorry, grandpa,” Anakin immediately responds as bantering is something he’s admittedly good at and it makes him much more at ease with the conversation. “How old are you anyway? You can’t be as old as Professor Jinn.”   
Obi smiles a little that Anakin still calls him Professor even when they’re in his home and it would be okay from the boy to call him Qui Gon (maybe not Qui though). “‘m only twenty-four, don’t get excited. Qui Gon’s twenty-nine.”   
Anakin nods and hell, this is nice information to have in store for the next time he wants to make fun of Qui in class, smirking just the slightest amount. “Old ass,” he jokes.   
Obi’s not sure if he’s referring to him or to Qui, either way laughing and agreeing before moving to a different topic, determined to keep this conversation going. “Qui Gon tells me you like astronomy.”   
Before Anakin can form a response, Qui Gon steps back into the room, pillow and blanket in hand, effectively cutting the boy off with a bright smile and a question of “Who wants to play Scrabble before bed?”  
Obi Wan groans and unfortunately for him, they spend the rest of the night playing Scrabble. Qui Gon wins every round.   
Obi makes him sleep on the couch. 

Three weeks later and Obi Wan’s drunk.   
Qui Gon can tell because he’s even hornier than usual.   
Just stepping in the door, coming home from school, Obi latches onto him, immediately trying to kiss him with his arms wound around his neck.   
“Hey, babe,” he slurs out, definitely smelling like wine. “Wanna-” he hiccups “go to bed?” Wiggling his eyebrows, he finally succeeds in catching Qui Gon’s mouth in his.   
Qui Gon kisses him back for a few moments before he holds Obi by the hips and pushes him back softly. “Not now, babe. Anakin will be home soon.”   
Obi huffs and pulls completely out of Qui Gon’s hold, walking (a little wobbly) back to the kitchen to pick that bottle of wine right back up and take a swig. “I haven’t gotten laid since he moved in,” he complains, a whiny tone prominent in his voice.   
“You poor boy,” Qui Gon mutters, following Obi into the kitchen, but not bothering to take the alcohol away because he knows his boyfriend needs this every once in awhile. “Forced to go without sex for a couple of weeks.”   
Obi frowns at him. “It’s all Anakin’s fault,” he insists, not even taking a moment to explain his reasoning before he’s chugging several more swallows of wine, nearly done with the large bottle at this point.   
Qui Gon reaches out a hand to stop Obi from drinking. “I don’t exactly want to fuck while one of my students is in the house, Obi.” He keeps his hand on his boyfriend’s just to be sure he won’t drink anymore.   
Completely ignoring Qui’s hand, Obi Wan finishes off the bottle of wine and a moment later, scoffs, “Prude,” even if he can’t do anything except stare at Qui Gon and want so badly to be just be in bed with him.   
Qui Gon finally groans in annoyance and grabs the bottle from Obi’s hand, stepping over around the counter to set it near the sink to be washed out later. He takes one look at Obi a moment later and immediately changes his mind, leaning over the counter so their faces are right up next to each other. “Alright, if I can make you come before Anakin gets home, you have to tell me why you’re so upset about him staying with us.”   
Obi considers trying to stop Qui Gon, to preserve his dignity, but he’s completely drunk and the idea of coming in such a short amount of time completely turns him on. “Deal.” Quickly, he jumps up and steps around the counter to grab Qui Gon in a harsh kiss, immediately shutting his eyes to get the most out of this as he pulls him down the hall.   
Let’s just say Obi’s in the high of his orgasm within minutes and Anakin walks in ten minutes later.   
“Is anyone home?” He calls, draping his coat on the back of a kitchen chair and setting his bag down on the table. Ever since he’d practically moved in, he’d become so much more comfortable with being there and knowing that he has a home. (And sure, sometimes he’s a little messy and Obi gets after him for it, but he’s a college student; what do you expect?)   
Qui Gon immediately jumps off the bed and snatches pairs of jeans for the both of them off the floor and chucks one to Obi as well as a shirt to cover up his surgery scars, not wanting to bring Anakin into the intimacy of their lives that fast. “Quick,” he hisses before calling back to Anakin, “We’re in the bedroom; be out in a second!”   
Anakin raises his eyebrows and he’s pretty sure he knows what they’ve been doing in there. “Take your time, boys!” he calls back, giggling a little at himself as he flops onto the couch.   
Qui Gon gives Obi a quick look and mutters, “You’re telling me what your problem is before we go out there, okay? The longer we stay in here, the more suspicious he’ll get so you’d better make it quick.”   
Obi gets off the bed and having an orgasm has sobered him up a little, but not nearly enough to make him care about any of the shit he’s saying. “You really wanna know?” He slurs, leaning up on Qui’s arm and tilting his head in an innocent sort of puppy way. He leans in so his mouth is brushing against Qui Gon’s ear, which sends a shudder through the older man’s body. “Anakin’s hot as fuck, and if it were possible, I’d really like to bed the both of you.” Seemingly getting lost in his own thoughts, Obi Wan continues. “I could suck Anakin off while you fuck me, get him all nice and wet before he fucks me too. God, I’d be so full,” he moans, not exactly helping the problem that’s growing in Qui’s jeans.   
To stop Obi from making Qui Gon come in his pants, he wraps a hand around his mouth to quiet him. “Not now, Obi Wan,” he says sternly. “Put that out of your mind.”   
Obi pouts but it’s moments later that he’s completely forgotten all that he’d said, following Qui Gon into the living room after throwing the shirt over his torso.   
“Have a good day at school?” Qui Gon asks Anakin, regretting not putting on a shirt before heading back into the main room and sitting down on the couch next to him.   
Anakin shrugs and drops his hands to his lap. “It was boring. As always.”   
Qui Gon mocks offense as he allows Obi to squeeze down between the two of them on the couch. “What, my class isn’t interesting?” He teases, leaning forward so he can see Anakin past Obi’s head.   
Anakin flushes. “Shit, no, Qui, that’s not what I meant.” The moment he says the nickname, he looks away. “I mean, uh, Professor Jinn,” he mumbles, looking at Obi quickly in a silent question if that was too much.   
Obi’s staring at Qui Gon’s bare chest and doesn’t notice Anakin glancing at him.   
“You can call me Qui if you want,” he replies softly, smiling at the idea of being close enough that they can have nicknames. “Only if I can call you Ani.”   
Anakin considers it, leaning back against the couch a little and biting his bottom lip. “Sounds good to me,” he finally allows, standing up and stretching. “Think I’m gonna hit the hay. Long day. Goodnight, Qui. Obi.” As he starts to walk out of the room, he smirks and turns around, leaning against the doorframe. “By the way, you two, I heard the conversation you had earlier. And I have to say, I’d be fine with it.” He winks at Obi before stepping into Qui Gon’s bedroom which he’d taken over, face bright red.   
Qui Gon looks at Obi with wide eyes and receives the same look in return. “Did he just say what I think he did?”   
Obi Wan’s already standing up to go see if Anakin’s serious and Qui has to grab him by the waist to keep him from rushing in there.   
“Whoa there, babe, not while you’re drunk.”   
Obi pouts but he’s getting tired honestly so wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “What does this mean for us, Qui?” he asks, sleepily.   
Qui Gon shrugs and starts to support Obi back to their bedroom. “If you and Anakin are open to it, I don’t think a polyamorous relationship would be half bad. It’s obvious the two of us are attracted to him and after that lovely display, I’m almost sure the same is true of him. I have an idea of something to try out tomorrow.”   
Obi’s asleep the second he hits the bed and Qui Gon curls up next to him, still awake for a while longer, brain whirring with all the possibilities until he passes out finally, dreaming of what it could be like to have two boyfriends to spoil. 

Qui Gon tests out his theory the next day. On the way home from school, Anakin in the passenger seat of his car, Qui turns his head slightly to ask, “Did you really mean what you said last night?”   
Anakin looks confused for a couple moments but the second he understands, his face goes red again. “Well, uh, yeah. I mean, if you were serious. Obi Wan seemed a little drunk last night so only if he was being truthful.”   
Qui Gon nods, smiling, knowing exactly what to do when they get home. “Obi Wan’s nothing if not honest when he’s drunk. Well, he’s pretty horny too, which might have added to it.”   
Anakin remains silent for a few moments, biting his bottom lip hard and playing with the tips of his fingers nervously until Qui Gon breaks the silence.  
“Say, we did what Obi wanted. Would you like this to be a constant thing?”   
Anakin frowns. “Do you mean like a threeway relationship?”   
“Exactly. The three of us would be dating essentially. And since Obi and I are already together, we could spoil the hell out of you.”   
Anakin flushes and honestly that sounds good to him. “Yeah, uh, if that did happen, I’d like it if we could be together.”   
Qui Gon pulls the car into a quick stop in front of the house and immediately undoes his seatbelt, reaching a long arm across the center console to undo Ani’s as well. He brings his hand up to cup Anakin’s cheek and give him a quick questioning look before just going for it, leaning in and kissing him.  
Anakin’s immediately taken back by all that happens within a couple of seconds but like that, it only takes him a couple of seconds to kiss back, keeping his hands to himself even if all he wants to do is push his fingers through Qui Gon’s long hair. He follows the man’s lead and keeps moving their mouths together slow and soft, loving every second of this.   
Qui Gon keeps it short and sweet, not wanting to take this further than just needing to know that Anakin likes it, so he pulls away with a smile. “Was that okay?”   
Anakin nods, unable to come up with a response other than a blanked out kind of look with a smile.   
“Let’s get inside, then. I have a feeling there’s someone else who’d like to kiss you.” Qui Gon steps out of the car and waits until Anakin’s out as well to start walking towards the steps, reaching out in a gesture for the boy to grab his hand. He complies and the two head inside.   
“Obi!” Qui Gon calls out once they’ve gotten inside. “We’re home!” He keeps his hand entwined with Anakin’s and smiles at him.   
Obi comes out of the bedroom sleepily and it takes him a few moments to recognize what’s going on, noticing Anakin and Qui holding hands. “What’s going on here?” he asks slowly.   
Qui takes the couple steps forward to Obi so he can kiss him quickly, keeping his hand in Anakin’s. “Ani and I had a little talk in the car,” he smiles at his boyfriend and hopes he knows where this is going. “And we decided that if you’re willing, the both of us would really like to fuck you.”   
Obi figures he has two ways to react to that; jump on the two of them or act aloof. It’s no surprise he chooses the latter. “Wow,” he mumbles sarcastically even as his heart is pounding with the possibility. “How romantic. I’m swooning. Take me to your bed, sweet prince.”   
Qui Gon frowns and pulls Anakin closer to him. “If you don’t want it, we can take our business elsewhere, babe.” As if to prove his point, he spins Anakin around by the waist and kisses him again, definitely much more courageously this time, sucking hard on his bottom lip and licking around his mouth, completely ignoring Obi.   
Obi gets sick of being left out really quickly, practically leaping forward to push their mouths apart so he can take a turn and stand up on his toes to kiss Anakin, anchoring himself by digging his hands into the younger man’s unruly hair. Qui Gon joins in the fun by kissing down Obi’s neck, holding his waist softly and smirking against his skin.  
Anakin whimpers a little at the attention he receives from Obi, hands trying to hold his waist but Qui Gon’s beat him to it, the older man entwining their fingers so they’re both holding his hips.   
Obi’s having the time of his life receiving all this attention and it’s like he can’t get them moving fast enough to the bedroom, stepping back towards Qui to get him to move to the bedroom already. Qui Gon gets the hint and somehow the three of them manage to stumble down the hall, Obi and Anakin still kissing and Qui Gon switching over to suck on Anakin’s neck instead.   
The three of them eventually end up in Qui Gon’s bed, Obi on his back still kissing Anakin and Qui Gon working on getting them both shirtless. Once Anakin’s mouth has been forced away from Obi’s and his shirt’s been dragged over his head, Qui Gon kisses him quick and hard, focusing completely on how soft his mouth is and how easily he could do this for the rest of his life. Once Obi’s stripped off his own shirt, Anakin’s eyes widen a bit at the top surgery scars there and never for a moment had he even considered the possibility of Obi being trans, but Qui kisses him moments later and he’s very easily settling into the situation.   
Obi, the thirstiest of them all, at a perfect position, begins to undo Anakin’s jeans before Qui reaches a hand down to stop him, pulling away from the kiss and panting a little. “Are you sure you’re alright with this, Ani?”   
Anakin immediately nods his consent, knowing that he wants nothing more than this. Obi goes right back to taking his jeans off. Once he’s succeeded in that endeavor, he manages to get Qui’s jeans off as well and pushes the two of them off the bed so they can strip off the pants and boxers fully (a view which Obi thoroughly enjoys).   
Anakin’s much more gung ho about this than he’s acted in weeks and Obi’s taken aback when he’s pulled up by the hair to Anakin’s mouth which travels down his throat and sucks a hickey into his neck. Qui Gon groans at the sight and eases Obi’s jeans past his hips and onto the floor, too eager to take long in stripping him of his boxers either. Anakin once again is a little taken aback by the lack of a dick, but after he’s finally taken a minute to adjust to it, he leans forward to kiss him harshly and teasingly run his fingers over Obi’s clit.   
Obi whimpers at both Anakin’s touch and the cold air hitting him, bucking his hips softly in an attempt to find more friction. Qui Gon eases him by holding his hips down against the mattress and grinning. “Would you like the honors, Anakin? Get him ready for me?”   
Anakin pulls away from Obi’s neck with wide eyes. “Really?”   
Qui Gon nods and Anakin goes for it, bringing three fingers to his own mouth, sucking on them to get them damp. Before he can get very far, Obi grips his wrist so he can pull the fingers down to his own mouth, purposefully teasing Anakin as he licks and sucks at them, leaving the younger boy panting at the feeling. Qui Gon moves forward and takes his opportunity to kiss Ani again, gently at first just so they can take a little breather before this goes further. Anakin grins against the oldest man’s mouth and pulls away so he can focus on removing his fingers from Obi’s mouth and repositioning himself to be settled between his legs, kneeling with his ass sort of pushed out which Qui Gon gladly takes advantage of.   
As Anakin softly pushes a finger into Obi, Qui Gon pushes his tongue into Anakin. All three of them simultaneously moan. Gripping Anakin’s hips, Qui digs his tongue into his ass and sucks softly at the skin just surrounding. As a response to the pleasure, Anakin curls his finger up and presses it hard against Obi as he rubs over his clit gently with his thumb, causing the man to cry out and grip at the sheets. This continues for quite some time; Qui Gon sucking and licking at Anakin’s ass, Anakin pushing second and third fingers into Obi while constantly stimulating the bundle of nerves, and Obi practically shouting in pleasure.  
“Please,” Obi begs, not even sure what he wants except that he wants more.   
Anakin groans as Qui Gon pulls away from him, nipping softly at the skin of his ass before sitting up better and and bending over, sucking a hickey into the back of his neck and grinding himself against Anakin’s ass. “How about Obi sucks you off while I fuck him?” he mumbles questioningly, knowing Obi will be absolutely okay with anything.   
Anakin nods eagerly and curls his fingers up into Obi one last time before he’s crawling off of him and to his side, leaning down to kiss him as he trails the damp fingers behind himself to find purchase wrapping around Qui Gon’s cock, prepping him. Qui Gon groans and allows himself to just relax under the touch, pushing his hips forward against his hand.   
Obi whimpers into Anakin’s mouth and bucks his hips up desperately. “Is someone going to fuck me or do I have to do it myself?”   
Qui Gon laughs and pushes Anakin’s hand away so he can line himself up with Obi, gripping the man’s hips and directing Anakin with a nod of the head and crawl over Obi Wan, which he obeys.   
Ani lifts his leg to settle himself over Obi’s face, facing Qui, nervously digging his hands into the sheets to anchor himself but he doesn’t have to feel that way for long because just as Qui Gon’s thrusting slowly into Obi, his cock is engulfed in the wet heat of Obi Wan’s mouth.   
Groaning, Qui Gon leans forward to push one hand into Anakin’s hair while keeping the other wrapped around Obi’s hip as he kisses him hard. Anakin whines into his mouth, trying not to buck into Obi’s mouth but it’s nearly impossible with how much is going in in his senses right now.   
The room is filled with moans and the sounds of skin on skin as Qui Gon fucks Obi deep and fast, continually sucking on Anakin’s bottom lip and even traveling down to suck on his jaw, leaving mark after mark on his warm skin. Obi Wan feels full and cared for as he takes in both cocks, bucking back on Qui and sucking Anakin deep down his throat.   
As Qui Gon focuses on angling his thrusts up into Obi Wan’s harder, dropping one hand down to rub over his clit and wanting to give him even more pleasure as he’s already feeling the heat bubble up in his stomach. Anakin whimpers loudly in unison with Obi who’s practically lost all sense of his faculties, fucking back against Qui Gon and humming around Anakin’s cock, eager to make the man above him come.   
“Qui, Obi, I’m close,” Anakin whines.   
Qui Gon fucks harder into Obi to clue the man into giving Ani even more so he can see him come, sucking down Anakin’s neck and biting down on his collarbone. “C’mon, Ani, let’s hear you scream,” he whispers.   
Obi Wan moans around Anakin’s cock and sucks hard, licking around the head to give him that edge, which only moments later pushes the man into his intense orgasm.   
Qui Gon pulls away so he can watch Anakin’s face as he comes. only focusing on stimulating Obi’s clit as he fucks into him, groaning as he watches Ani shout a jumbled mess of incoherent thoughts and profanity while still bucking into Obi’s mouth, forcing the man to choke around his cock.   
Obi’s so goddamn close himself and almost moments after he’s swallowed, he’s coming as well, hitching back hard against Qui’s cock as he groans around Anakin. Seeing the two of them come within seconds of each other manages to make that heat in Qui’s stomach morph into an orgasm, thrusting hard and fast into Obi and gripping his hip with a loud groan, panting.   
Taking only a couple moments to really come down from his high, Qui Gon pulls out of Obi and moves up to hold Anakin’s waist so he can lift him off to rest right next to Obi Wan.  
“That was awesome” Anakin says breathlessly once he’s been lifted off of Obi and snuggled in next to him.   
Qui Gon laughs and curls into the other side of Obi so that his boyfriend is right in between them. “You date Obi Wan and I and this is what you get every night,” he says, sounding almost like it’s a sales pitch but after that, he wants to be able to be with Ani forever.   
Anakin takes a moment to think about it and finally responds, “If you two will have me, I’d love that.”   
Obi turns so he can plant a kiss on Anakin’s cheek. “Hell yeah we’ll have you.”   
All three laugh and there’s something comforting about being squished, Obi decides. Being stuck between two of the most important people in his life isn’t so bad. And sure, Qui Gon’s feet are dangling over the edge and half of Anakin’s body is off the side of the bed, but none of them have ever felt more comfortable than being with each other.   
Even if Obi’s going to have to buy a bigger bed eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plug for one of my favorite bands - the title is from atlas by coin, a hecking great band


End file.
